musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Adele
Adele Laurie Blue Adkins (born 5 May 1988), known under the mononym Adele, is an English singer-songwriter. Biography Adele was the first recipient of the BRIT Awards Critics' Choice and was named the number-one predicted breakthrough act of 2008 in an annual BBC poll of music critics, Sound of 2008. Since her debut, 19, Adele has received much recognition both commercially and critically. The album debuted at number one, and has been certified four times platinum in the UK. Her career in the US was boosted by a viewer record–breaking Saturday Night Live episode in late 2008. At the 2009 Grammy Awards, Adele won the awards for Best New Artist and Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. Adele released her second album 21 on 24 January 2011 in the UK, and 22 February in the US. The album was a critical and commercial success, selling 208,000 copies in its first week in the UK and debuting at number one on the UK Albums Chart, a position it managed to hold for sixteen weeks. In the United Kingdom, 21 has been certified ten times Platinum for shipment of 3.0 million units. The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 in the United States, selling 352,000 copies in its first week. The album has charted at number one in 17 European countries and the United States. After being performed at the 2011 BRIT Awards, the album track "Someone Like You" reached number one in the United Kingdom, while the album also remained at number one. "Someone Like You" held the number one position for four consecutive weeks. The song has also spent 2 weeks at number one in New Zealand and 5 weeks at number one in Australia. The Official Charts Company announced that Adele is the first living artist to achieve the feat of two top five hits in both the Official Singles Chart and the Official Albums Chart simultaneously since The Beatles in 1964. 21 has spent eleven consecutive weeks at number one in the UK, the longest ever by a female solo artist on the UK Albums Chart, surpassing Madonna's nine weeks at number one in 1990 with her greatest hits compilation The Immaculate Collection. In the US the album has spent a total of eleven weeks at the top of the Billboard 200 to date. The album has also broken the record for the most UK digital downloads. As of May 2011 the singer was worth £6 million, tying her with Lily Allen and Duffy for 9th place on the list of the richest British and Irish music stars under age 30. Adele is now engaged to Simon Konecki and they are expecting their first child. Discography Albums * 19 (released on January 25, 2008 (U.K) and June 10, 2008 (U.S./CAN.) ** Daydreamer ** Best For Last ** Chasing Pavements ** Cold Shoulder ** Crazy For You ** Melt My Heart to Stone ** First Love ** Right As Rain ** Make You Feel My Love ** My Same ** Tired ** Hometown Glory * 21 (released on January 24, 2011 (U.K.) and February 22, 2011 (U.S./CAN.) ** Rolling in the Deep ** Rumour Has It ** Turning Tables ** Don't You Remember ** Set Fire to the Rain ** He Won't Go ** Take It All ** I'll Be Waiting ** One and Only ** Love Song ** Someone Like You * 25 (released on October 24, 2015 (U.K) and April 25, 2016 (U.S./CAN.) ** Hello ** Send My Love (To Your New Know) ** I Miss You ** When We Were Young ** Remedy ** Water Under the Bridge ** River Lea ** Love in the Dark ** Million Years Ago ** All I Ask ** Sweetest Devontion Awards Brit Awards *Best British Female Solo *Best British Album (21) Grammy Awards * Best New Artist (2009) * Record of the Year ("Rolling in the Deep") * Album of the Year (21) * Song of the Year ("Rolling in the Deep") * Best Pop Solo Performance ("Someone Like You") * Best Pop Vocal Album (21) * Best Short Form Music Video ("Rolling in the Deep") Echo Awards *Album of the Year (21) *Best International Female Artist Ivor Novello Awards *Songwriter of the Year *PRS for Music Most Perfomed Work ("Rolling in the Deep") Billboard Music Awards *Top Artist *Top Billboard 200 Album *Top Female Artist *Top Billboard 200 Artist *Top Digital Songs Artist *Top Radio Songs Artist *Top Digital Media Artist *Top Pop Artist *Top Pop Album *Top Streaming Song (audio) *Top Alternative Song ("Rolling in the Deep") American Music Awards *Best Pop/Rock Album (21) *Best Pop/Rock Female Artist *Best Adult Contemporary Artist Similar Artists * Duffy * Amy Winehouse * Norah Jones * KT Tunstall * Joss Stone Gallery References Adele's Website External links Adele has the voice of beautiful girl and she is very talented with her voice in the next 5 years she will be very famous and she will be artist of the year.